Doujinshi Magic
by Yosei-kun
Summary: Prussia finds Japan in the midst of an art-block and suggests a few stories to him for some one-shot manga, to appease his boredom. Japan creates them and they both find out that whatever Japan draws out actually happens! Prussia is the first to abuse this power for his awesome reasons and from then on, Japan tests and molds this new-found power to his liking.(Multiple pairings!)


**A/N:** PruCan (Prussia/Canada) ahead

Um, so, yeah, doing this pwp stuff again, for, um, getting better at writing (yeah that's it!) It will settle in after a bit of story-planning/setting (old habits die hard!) Enjoy~

Un-betaed madness.

This fic idea was prompted by the** awesome** BlackBloodDrinkerXD (so go hug them~)

**WARNING:** MalexMale erotic things ahead for this whole fanfic. I don't own Hetalia, but wish I did. You have been warned *ominous finger wiggling*

* * *

**Doujinshi Magic**

**Chapter One: A Cool Experiment**

"Well, you look like shit." A heavily accented and slightly vulgar voice roams over Japan who is deeply tucked into his futon. With about five comforters. He snuggles into the cocoon even more, not wanting to wake up just yet. And then the blankets are promptly grabbed and he is unrolled, on a path to the floor. Good thing the platform under the futon isn't very large, or the face-plant that followed might have been severely damaging.

"Good morning, Prussia-kun." Japan says when he realizes that he isn't going to get back to sleep (since Prussia has already perfectly made his bed again) and grumpiness isn't a good enough excuse to be rude. "I am sorry to worry you, but I am perfectly fine."

"That's what I'm talking about." Prussia gives him a bored look and goes to the nearest window to open the blinds. Japan shields his eyes from the expected bright sun-glare, but it doesn't come. He looks to the open window to see the sun is almost completely set. "It's night time already, Japan. You've been doing this all week if my canceled visits are anything to go by."

"I have been canceling on you all week?" Japan is wide awake now with eyebrows risen in surprise. Prussia just gives him a look. "I am sorry, Prussia-kun."

"It's fine." Prussia rolls his eyes, but not drastically. His pure 'I'm awesome!' attitude having faded into a more friendly version. "Just fix some tea and let's talk about my lack of awesome manga."

* * *

"Really?" Prussia asks him after taking a sip of tea when Japan tells him about his staggering art-block.

"Yes. I haven't been able to draw much more than a cat in the last month." He says in a dead-pan tone as he pets his dog, Pochi, that had decided to take his lap at the mention of cats.

"Does the cat have an awesome story?" Prussia says with a little swell of excitement and wonder in his eyes. The fact that Prussia trusts him so much to bring him wonderful manga is a little overwhelming, but much appreciated as shown in Japan's smile that followed the statement.

"No," Japan sighs. "but at least it doesn't seem that my drawing style had decreased from it's usual state. I just can't seem to find a story to follow." Prussia puts his forefinger and thumb to his chin as he contemplates the situation and then seems to have a mental 'ah-hah' moment.

"I know! I, in all my awesome glory, will help make stories for you to draw!" The look on Prussia's face is SO proud and pleased with himself that Japan, as an old friend, can't really say no.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Nervousness follows Japan after the question leaves his mouth and a devious smirk appears on Prussia's face.

* * *

After their 'revelation' of a conversation, as Prussia calls it, Japan set forth that night with a list of ideas to draw and get his mind into gear for whatever 'cool' plan the other country was making for him. Sketching was really the only thing that Japan could accomplish for fulfilling the long list of ideas, but the more he made, the easier it became to finish shorter ones and in a few weeks he had a good stack of small doujinshi to appease Prussia for a while. Once he had delivered them to Prussia, and escaped a deadly alcohol drinking contest, he went home to sleep and await Prussia's comments on his post-art-block-work.

* * *

When Japan awoke again, it was to Prussia practically jumping on his futon with excitement. From the light in the room, it was late afternoon, but a post-doujinshi coma is more healthy than one for art-block. Japan returned his attentions to the jumping man on his bed.

"Good morning, Prussia-kun." Japan still says since he has just woken up. As soon as Prussia realizes his friend is awake to hear him, he spouts, in good hetare fashion, a story that is so jumbled together with quickly said words that Japan has to ask him to repeat himself.

"Your. Manga. Is. Real!" Prussia punctuates each word with a jump that has Japan rolling out of bed again.

"What are you talking about?" The shorter man rubs at his eyes before tilting his head in confusion.

"I am talking about your doujinshi! They became real before my very own eyes! It was so cool!" Japan fixes him with a look before promptly checking his temperature with a hand to both their foreheads. Prussia pushes the hand away with a shout. "I mean it! Come here and look!" He leads Japan to three boxes just outside his door... that are moving.

"What is in there, Prussia-kun?" he asks as he leans away from the boxes, a chill traveling up his spine. Prussia strides forward, hauling a negligent Japan behind him. As they reach the boxes, he unlocks one and the lid flips off as something pops out and lunges at Japan. Japan can barely hold back a 'bloody murder' scream, as America calls them, and falls to the ground trying to pry the creature off.

"Calm down! It's okay!" He hears Prussia calling to him and then his brain catches up to him and he realizes he's not being mauled by some wild beast, but... cuddled. Japan sits up and a fuzzy, purple, dog-like creature falls from his neck to his lap. It can barely turn over enough to rub its face against Japan's hip, its so round. Japan can't even stop himself from petting it all over. "See, it doesn't want to hurt you," Prussia smirks and plops down next to him on the stone path in front of his door. "but more importantly, look at it! It is the dragon-dog from the manga I asked you to make! It is so awesome-" Japan drones out the rest of Prussia's self-praising speech to examine the purple creature and was indeed shocked to have to agree with the boisterous country. It had the exact structure of the third and final draft he had made for its species and it was... real. Japan poked and prodded it and when it changed color, Japan jumped and so did Prussia as the purple fluff steadily became red and Prussia threw it (having read the manga) right as it belched a small explosion of flames before trotting back to them as purple as it was before and promptly falling asleep on Japan's thigh. Japan felt his jaw drop and stared in horror at the other two boxes. Prussia laughed as he took the fluffy dragon-dog and locked it back up in its box. "Ready to see what else came out of the manga?"

* * *

After about a week of complete and utter shock, Japan finally settled into the idea that somehow, after his drought of good manga ideas, that now when he worked really hard at it, he could make minor creatures literally jump off the pages of his doujins when reading them. And promptly after that week ended, Prussia returned to him with a... rather nefarious idea.

"No. I can't." Japan said quickly as he scooted away from his bed and from the devilish gleam in Prussia's eyes. "I won't!"

"Aww, come on. It would be _so_ awesome!" he drew out the 'so' as he followed Japan and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"But Prussia-kun! Drawing... that... would just be-"

"Don't lie to me, Japan. We have been friends for a very long time, and I know, according to your interesting 'hidden' porn book collection, that you would have absolutely no problem drawing this for me." He pushed the new request into Japan's hand.

"I can't do this! Canada is my friend too." Japan blushed and struggled to get more distance, but hit a wall which he was crowded against with Prussia whispering into his ear, but staring at the wall so that it was less sexual.

"It could be just like this, me pinning him. I have gone drinking with Canada before, and I know that feeling is mutual, he's just shy to my awesomeness." He smiled and leaned back to balance on the balls of his feet. "We aren't even sure if this will work, so think of it as a cool experiment." Prussia gave him one last smirk and left Japan where he was on the floor to examine the explicit request.

* * *

Japan had the doujinshi constructed within a visit, of Canada and he, to Prussia's home for dinner. Prussia was always energetic, but now he simply seemed to be thrumming with extra energy.

"Hello and welcome to my awesome home!" Prussia greeted them and then invited them in. "Your timing is perfect, the meal is already done." It would be potato-cabbage stew for the main dish, as Japan had drawn and the placement was perfect, as if his manga was emptied onto the table. But that wasn't the most important part of this experiment, so Japan calmly listened for the right trigger words which seemed to effortlessly match the conversation that they had started once seated at the table. Once they had finished eating, Prussia went to get the 'dessert' that he had not actually made, but Japan had added to start the most important scenario. Canada followed Prussia, as planned, saying that he wanted to help and when they were out of sight, Japan stood in the hall next to the door, but close enough still to the kitchen to hear what was being said. There was a crash and a curse as Prussia dropped a glass and cut his finger on a piece trying to clean it. There was a prompt silence where, in a strategically placed mirror, Japan could see Canada take Prussia's finger and pop it into his mouth to suck on the wound. Prussia had a shocked look on his face as Canada gently laved at the finger, gently making it stop bleeding, and when he pulled away he was blushing and looking ready to bolt. Japan had a hand on the door, ready to leave when he found he couldn't really move from where he was. His blood ran cold as he realized that he had forgotten to exactly draw his own exit.

"Canada..." Prussia said, still a bit shocked, but smiling now.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. Um, I don't know what got into me-" Canada was cut off as Prussia closed the space between them and closed his lips over the blonde's, silencing any nervous apologies or shocked protests as he pressed and trapped him against the counter. Canada let out a small moan as Prussia rutted against his hips with a growing obvious erection. "Wait, Prussia, what about Japan-" As in the manga, Prussia wiped any other thoughts accept for himself from the Canadian's mind.

"Then let's make this quick." He said, his voice lower and husky with his accent as he started to kiss Canada's neck and palm at his erection before the obvious sound of a zipper being undone echoed slightly. Or maybe it was just so loud because of how hard Japan found himself listening. He could only see half of Canada's back and Prussia pressed against him in front, but knowing what they were actually doing. Canada moaned again brokenly through his hand that he was failing to cover his mouth with, as Prussia began to stroke him slowly, enjoying the blonde's squirming. Then the tell-tale sound of another zipper echoed and the sound of the two countries rutting together in Prussia's grip filled the silence along with hot panting and moans that made Japan's temperature sky-rocket. Japan knew that it was normal to want to read dirty books and watch certain films as a man, but being right next to the scene was another thing entirely! The breaths and moans seemed to caress his skin, the sounds of their frotting filling his ears to the point where he felt like he was right there kneeling next to them as they got off on the delicious friction that Japan's own mind had created for them. Japan took a moment to chastise himself for thinking this way about his friends, but with the scene displayed in front of his eyes, he couldn't look away if he tried. Japan, with the last sign of his throbbing hard-on, officially (and embarrassingly) declared himself a voyeur The sounds in the kitchen began to speed up and Canada keened, trying desperately to hold back his sounds, but it didn't matter since Japan could hear every single noise with the kitchen's echo.

"Prussia," he whimpered "please... so good." and the following moan that was the loudest and most wanton of them all, signaled the blonde's release and Prussia followed after closely with a grunt. Japan barely realized that the apparent spell had ended and that he was able to move again. That was, until Prussia smirked over Canada's shoulder and winked into the mirror. Japan had never run out of someone's home without excusing himself before that night.

As Japan finished himself off, safely in his own home, and Canada's moans echoed in his head, he could only deem this first experiment a success, but there were many more tests that needed to be run. Just to be sure.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was... unexpectedly easy fun. Cheers to experiments. I have about five more chapter ideas, please be patient with me, and wish me luck! :D


End file.
